


Mood Indigo

by desultimate



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desultimate/pseuds/desultimate
Summary: Will and Lion go on a secret date to a less than savoury establishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Charles Mingus while writing this. Jazz brings out the soppy side in me, so apologies in advance.

The secret nature of Will and Lion’s relationship had forced them to take desperate measures. But there was none as desperate as the predicament Lion now felt himself in.

Throughout the establishment were several oil barons, tech entrepreneurs and political mandarins with various toy boys and girls hanging on their every word. Lion, deep down, wished the same dynamic could exist between him and Will, but given the fact that Will was completely engrossed in the female bartender who was at the moment pouring his beer, reality was instead a cold reminder to Lion.

“Keep your eyes to yourself,” huffed Lion as he turned away from the bar. In any other situation, he would’ve pinched Will’s ass without a second thought, but tonight he wasn’t feeling up to it.  
Will instinctively shielded his ass once he heard Lion start speaking in that disgruntled tone that his ass had grown wary to. Once he felt no pain from his behind, Will began to realise something was wrong. He tore his gaze away for a second from the busty bartender he was so fixated upon to see Lion’s sour expression. His heart sunk a little, given that this was just the start of a night he’d hoped would be a pleasant one.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” Will pleaded as he sidled up to Lion’s slender figure. Lion was, for a change, wearing some casual clothes; a tailored shirt with a black felt tie, with one button undone which exposed Lion’s collarbone, completed with a pair of tailored slacks that clung to Lion’s slender figure as much as Will’s gaze now did. Will felt a little underdressed in comparison, only wearing a faded blue shirt with the top button undone and some black trousers he’d found in the back of his wardrobe. “What have I done wrong now?” he quizzed.

“You know full well what you’ve done wrong.” Lion retorted with a less-than-pleased expression. All the secrecy he needed to perform in order to maintain his and Will’s relationship was beginning to affect him; he could scarcely relax on a date when he was constantly wary of coming into contact with anyone related to his illustrious family. Plus, Will’s behaviour tonight was already beginning to sour his mood, despite both of them wanting to make the most of a chance they both rarely had.

Will didn’t know what he did wrong, but Lion’s expression was enough to scare him into finding out what. They rarely had chance to meet each other in private, and Will didn’t want such a chance to go to waste, even more so if it was his fault.

The bartender passed Will the two cocktails and Will quickly handed over the money. Experience had taught Will that it was best to get some time alone to apologise to Lion – although that might be quite difficult given how busy the establishment was. They found it difficult even making it through the crowd that swarmed the bar.

The establishment was a place frequented by those who had more money than sense and those who thought money could cure their most carnal desires. It was a place an Ushiromiya would rather be dead than caught in, but that was the reason Lion had recommended it in the first place – no one would expect the future successor of the Ushiromiya name to be in here. Following Will, Lion hoped that if somebody saw him, they would simply pass it off as a figment of their imagination or just stay quiet about it.

Will had somehow located a table with a relatively good view of the stage that was located in the middle of the establishment. Upon it, a jazz big band were playing all the regular hits – not that any of the proprietors cared enough to listen. Will seemed interested though – he sat down without waiting for Lion to, and started to sip his drink without even glancing at the Lion who was worryingly observing the proprietors, in case anybody recognised him.

After a couple of minutes, once Lion was sure nobody recognised them, he finally joined Will at the table he had manage to secure. Being a small table with only two chairs, it was presumably meant for couples. Even though he and Will had been dating for almost six months now, ever since he had recused him from the clutches of Bernkastel, he found himself blushing slightly. The thought of him and Will actually being a couple sent his heart aflutter. He bashfully sat himself down, taking a nervous sip of his daiquiri. 

“Charles Mingus. It’s good.” Will grunted from across the table. He was transfixed by the big band, who had by now realised that no one was paying attention to them, which meant they could play whatever they wanted. The saxophonist was blasting out a particularly passionate solo, which seemed to hypnotise Will.

Lion looked at the transfixed profile of Will and smiled. This was the side of him that he loved – the easily distractible, the passionate and the knowledgeable. He could barely conceal his smirk.  
Will, sensing this, quickly turned his gaze to Lion. They had been on dates before, but for some reason it was for tonight he was most nervous. It was a place that, in truth, he frequented – but he was certain that Lion wouldn’t think good of him if he told him that he did. He had been coming here for a long time – longer than he could remember – but certainly before it turned into the type of place it was now. Pushing this to the back of his mind, however, he took the opportunity to enjoy the scene in front of him. Lion in casual clothing was something he could never take his eyes off. This was partly because of how good he looked in it, but also because of the thought that virtually no one else in this world was able to see Lion in this way.

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled.

Lion, barely able to hear Will over the saxophone solo, furrowed his brow. “Sorry, what was that?” he asked.

“I said, you’re beautiful,” Will stated, more forcefully and with a slight blush rising to his face. After all, this wasn’t usually the type of thing he would usually say – but Lion’s disgruntled demeanour had pushed him to say what was on his mind in order to remedy the situation. “Seriously, that tie looks really good on you. Did Shannon pick it out for you?”

Equally, Lion’s face began to rouge and a smile rose to his lips. If being a little pissed off could make Will act like this, then he should be pissed off more often. “Indeed, Shannon chose my whole outfit today, actually. What do you think?” Lion said, leaning back in his chair so Will could see.

“I think it’s better than the cravatte for sure,” Will chuckled. “You should let Shannon choose your wardrobe more often. Honestly, I can’t take my eyes off you.” Gulping his beer to mask his embarrassment, Will kept his gaze on the new Lion.

Will’s words were beyond flattery for Lion. Perhaps it was the atmosphere of the establishment, or perhaps it was the alcohol rushing to Lion’s head too quickly; either way, Lion’s face flushed with embarrassment as he self-consciously fiddled with his shirt buttons. Usually, Lion was the one to make advances, but tonight Will was taking the lead. It was a welcome change.

The former Chief Inquisitor of the SSVD took Lion’s slender hand. His fingers were long and supple; a product of years of piano tutelage thanks to Natsuhi. They coiled around Will’s rough and weathered hands like they were a matching pair; one worn, the other pristine and white as a sheet. Will smiled warmly at Lion, trying to convey in at least some sense the gratitude that he felt for Lion risking the reputation of his family to come out here, to this shitty club, to meet this retired old bastard who really had nothing much to live for until he had met this young man he really did not deserve.

The successor to the Ushiromiya family name, a name both feared and respected across the globe thanks to the work of the mad, enigmatic Kinzo, gripped the hand of the man who sat across from him with a smile upon his face. Having been loyal and obedient his entire life, his new, secret life with Will was a welcome change – but it was not just something he enjoyed for the taboo. Willard H. Wright, the man across from him, was the most charming and loveable man he had ever met; incredibly intelligent, astute and self-aware – yet at the same time, incredibly needy, lazy and scatter-brained. In Lion’s mind, they really made the perfect couple.

Behind them, the crowd of people had gone into full swing. The noise of the jazz band performing was barely audible. If you listened closely, you could faintly hear a classic Charles Mingus track. Will’s trained ears picked this up, and a smile rose to his face as he turned to face Lion.

“Hey Lion they’re playi-“ he only got halfway through his sentence before Lion had risen out of his seat and softly planted his lips upon his. It was the first time they had done anything like that in public. Lion had been worried about public image, so whenever they were out in public it was strictly limited to linking arms. The fact that he broke a self-imposed rule surprised Will. “But I thought…” he trailed off as he continued to smile at Lion.

“You just looked so cute, I couldn’t help it,” replied Lion bashfully. He directed his gaze towards the stage to avoid Will’s happy gaze, blushing further. “I love it when you talk about things you’re passionate about. You should do it more often.”

Will was half thankful that Lion was focused on the stage instead of him, since then Lion would have seen an uncharacteristically scarlet shade bloom on his cheeks. Even though they had ended up in this dive of a bar, surrounded by thoroughly detestable people, drinking overpriced drinks and barely able to hear the wonderful jazz, Will was just glad to be together with Lion. 

He felt a warm hand in his, and for just a moment, forgot that there were others in this wonderful universe that they had created.


End file.
